


New Beginnings

by Amberspark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall is So Done, Post-War, Reader is a Hogwarts Professor, Romance, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, also all the other canon ships, dad!George, granny molly, this is not following any real storyline so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberspark/pseuds/Amberspark
Summary: Six years after the war things start to settle down for George and his family.“She offers me a teaching position.” Y/n patiently waited for his reaction, studying the small movement on his face, shifting between different states of what could only be described as confusion.“As a tutor?” He asked carefully. His hand had stilled at her side.“No. She want’s me as a professor of potions.” she huffed, feeling a small smile settle on her lips.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> 6 years after the war....

Slowly the commotion of the past weeks had settled just like the sun outside her office window. Y/n sighed, pulling the candle closer to her book to keep her work up. After things had settled down following the arrival of the first years she had gotten back to her task of transcribing and editing the notes of her late predecessor.

It was only her second year of teaching. The sudden job offer had been a great but very welcome surprise after multiple hard and demanding years to keep the shop running. 

_ An owl arrived at their window one sunny morning, just as she was about to send George off. It had tapped against the decorated glass window vigorously and only when the tall ginger stretched out to let the small creature in, it calmed down. It sat down on the armrest of his kitchen chair, patiently waiting for him to pull on the string around its leg and then return home. _

_ George frowned, placing one hand on the owl's back and gently releasing the letter with the other. The off-white envelope paper looked and smelled just like he remembered. He didn’t need to look at the sender to know where it came from.  _

_ With his eyes still trained on the piece of paper, he pulled the window open, releasing the owl back to its sender. A letter from Hogwarts either meant great news or the worst anyone could imagine, there was no in-between. That was especially true for former students.  _

_ For a second he felt his heart clench, a lump in his throat forming when his mind went back to all the adventures and memories he made there. The Weasley twins…..  _

_ Nothing would ever be the same after the battle. After Fred.  _

_ But life moved on and so would he, eventually.  _

_ He cleared his throat before calling into the small hallway. “ Darling?”  _

_ Y/n was so close to victory, only one sock left to be put on the small, suborn Weasley.  _

_ Parenthood had them facing new battles every day that neither of them had been prepared for. And silently both of them were glad that he was a single child. Only Merlin knows how Molly managed to pull through with two of little Freddy’s Caliber. To no surprise, he matched his uncle not only in name but in almost all other fields as well. It was both a blessing and a curse. _

_ “ C’mon Fred, just one more and then you can go downstairs with Daddy and play before we open, huh?” She cooed, gently pushing his ginger hair back to persuade him into cooperation. And it was doomed to fail, like always.  _

_ “But, I don’t want it! “ He complained, standing up from his place on the bed to run off once again. His plan was deemed unsuccessful when Y/n reached down to put him back in the previous position. “ Freddy, You know that you can’t go downstairs without them. So quit fussing it wo-“ _

_ “Darling?” George’s voice came calling through the hallway and for just a second Y/n turned her back towards the little boy “ Yeah?” She answered, taking a few steps to lean against the door frame and taking a look into the kitchen.  _

_ There her husband stood, properly dressed in his orange and purple suit with a small frown on his face. She worried for a second, subconsciously feeling for her wand in her back pocket. She always kept it close even when in no danger. After the war things just never were the same.  _

_ He lifted the letter from its place at his side, to hold it towards her. “ It’s for you.” He swallowed, silently hoping that she wouldn’t hear the slight weakness in his voice.  _

_ “It’s from Hogwarts,” George explained. He willed himself to break out of his frozen state by the window and Y/n moved away from the door frame to meet him in the middle. _

_ Just then a flash of red moved past her, giggling triumphally and ducking away just in time to avoid Y/N's attempt to catch him. “ Oi, you!” She protested, and with a dramatic sigh, she accepted that the little man had bested her once again.  _

_ Fred was sprinting towards his father who caught him quickly and held him against his hip. He couldn’t help but grin at his Son’s mischievousness. He proved that he earned his name day and day again.  _

_ Y/n tried to stop the smile from spreading over her lips but to no avail. “ You can be lucky that he keeps covering for you, mate.” She commented towards Fred, tickling his naked right foot. Her son laughed, burying his face against George’s shoulder.  _

_ Y/n shook her head and reached out for the letter that still remained with George. Their eyes met for a moment and the heaviness of the situation returned.  _

_ Y/n sat down at the kitchen table, and slowly she ripped the envelope. It was closed and marked with the official Hogwarts seal, making it an official document from the head office. _

_ She inhaled slowly, looking up at George who nodded at her reassuringly. The boy against his hip started squirming, already noticing that the situation was rather unusual compared to their regular Wednesday mornings. He bounced the boy, whispering something in his ear that made him laugh before walking off towards the bedroom once again. It would be best to leave Y/n a little room for some time.  _

_ When he miraculously managed to put the other red sock on his son’s foot he told him to pack his things for their later visit at Nana Molly’s place. That gave him some time to check in with Y/n. _

_ He slowly made his way towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing the spot gently.  _

_ She was still sitting there, the piece of paper in her hand while she looked at it with an unfocused gaze. They stayed like that for a moment before she spoke up.  _

_ “It’s from McGonagall.” She stated in a neutral tone of voice. Y/n licked her lips, setting the letter down on the table in front of her. She took a moment before turning around. George’s hand moved with her to rest on her shoulder blade. She took a breath before looking at him with a gaze that showed both wonder and nervousness.  _

_ “She offers me a teaching position.” Y/n patiently waited for his reaction, studying the small movements on his face, shifting between different states of what could only be described as confusion. Y/n had been a far better student than he ever wished to be. But after nearly six years of silence from their former school, this came as a great surprise. Not mentioning that Y/n had little to no teaching experience aside from a few tutoring positions during her final years at the school. _

_ “As a tutor?” He asked carefully. His hand had stilled at her side. _

_ “No. She wants me as a professor of potions.” Y/n huffed, feeling a small smile settle on her lips.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me out of nowhere and I don't know where it will go. But I just wished for George to find his peace and created this little world.  
> If you like this idea feel free to send me requests I would love to get some inspiration :) 
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and feel free to comment and tell me your thoughts! they are very appreciated!


End file.
